User talk:JonathanHuff
Welcome Hi to all: I'm a newbie-ish player who's gotten very addicted to this game. Unfortunately, I work at the computer so it's all too easy to play instead of work, but I just love it! I hope to be able to add useful information here so that other's can use it. Good luck and have a lot of fun! Welcome to S&P wiki Thank you for your many contributions to this wiki! If you need any help, feel free to ask! WikiPim 11:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Way to go! Thanks for those suggestions you added. It's quite some work to note all those suggestion percentages. Good job! WikiPim 20:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your questions Dear John, Linking inside the wiki and to outside of the wiki is relatively simple. At the top this screen you see the following row of buttons, click the button which i have circled in red. The left one is to add a link, the right one is to remove one. It's that simple. It will give you where it will link towards. You can simply add the name you want to link to. Notice that at this point the system in still case sensitive, meaning the HELLO is getting another page then Hello or hello (the capitals here make the difference). I am trying to change that already, but haven't got the admin privileges needed to do that yet. You also asked me about the percentages. It differs per type of customer which suggestion gets what percentage. Nothing else changes that as far as i know. About thugs their succesfull actions. Those will show up at the left side of your shop screen as green up arrows or red down arrows. when hovering over those you will see the meaning. Also at the news you will see in green if someone targeted you and what the results where. All other news is blue. You will also be able to track what item/ money has been stolen from you and when you have succesfully stolen from someone else. Everything clear now? If not, feel free to ask me at my talk page again. Also notice that using 4 ~ (tilde sign) in row makes you sign your comments/ questions/ requests so that it's easier to see who did say what. WikiPim 12:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Creating new item pages Hi, It's good that you create new pages. You can easily copy paste a different item page if you want, but you will need to fill in details then. You also can leave it the way you like, and let others add to those pages. Do notice that this wiki currently is case sensitive, meaning that you should keep to only the first word having a Capital (CAPITAL) letter at the start. I hope, when i get admin rights, to be able to change the case sensitivity. If this isn't exactly the answer you where hoping for, leave me a message plz. WikiPim 19:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thug question Thanks for your kind words! About the thug, see my reply. WikiPim 10:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) No panic, issue solved at Vambrace Hi, I have taken a look at the page Vambrace and saw that the coding contained quite some junk. If you look at the line above (where you can also click the link, insert pictures and such) you see at the very right end a button with code. Click that to see what is behind a page. Sometimes this contains a lot of code which shouldn't be there. If you happen to find such a page, feel free to contact me. Take a look at the page Vambrace to get an idea of how clean code should be looking. Greetz Something like that is happening at "Monk hat' but I'm afraid I don't know how to fix it. I deleted the extra stuff but I could not get the cursor to get into the box to retype that information in. The information there was Apprentice's hat ~49% JonathanHuff 23:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Monk hat clean Hi, I cleaned out the Monk hat page If you see any information like this: p style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin-top: 0.4em; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" You can safely remove it from the start of < to the end of >. That is junk code which somehow gets added automatically and messes up pages. You can only see it if you click the code button at the far right of the button line: Hope this clears things up Greetz Something which will help your trouble Html formatting will appear in edited pages. The wikipedia's edit box does not handle any of this very well. You may want to type in everything that you add, rather than pasting. You can accidentally add Html when copying directly from formatted documents such as MS Word. Or altering text with other word formatting programs. They will automatically generate an html code and insert it in the source. A clipboard command, copy paste, carries all source with it. Avoid, avoid, avoid... never try typing any Html into the editor box. Actually I just did, it will not work. Avoid publishing broken wikipedia codes since it will multiply and the page will get very distraught every time someone adds more to it. ActiveUnique 20:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your question Have put it on my talk page a reply to your question. Can be found here Some suggestions Hi Jonathan, Looking at the wikiactivity i saw you doing a very good job with small updates throughout the wiki. Some suggestions: When you screenshot an item, i always use the item which is either in the research or crafting screen. If you click a specific item it shows up in color too, making it easier to have it nicely on a screenshot, with paint adjusting/ resizing and then uploading. About your strategy guide: Nice work. Don't overrush yourself with it, but might be a good guide for new players. There are some other guides (see bottom there for suggestions) around where you might want to get some info from. Thanks for all the work you do! --- You're very welcome and thanks for all the encouragement, in fact, it has been your encouragement that has encouraged me to continue to contribute. Screenshot - I mostly come across these new items when they are requested from me, therefore, I only have that picture. Strategy guide - You're right about not rushing it. I'm learning so much as I play that I have to keep changing it. I've just realized that what I've written is really for intermediate players so I've started a 2 minute guide for beginners. Question: When my thug has succeeded, I see that green arrow on the top left side of the screen, but what are the 1 or 2 yellow dots that I sometimes see there? When I get vandalized, I sometimes see 1 or 2 yellow dots there too. TIA, JonathanHuff 19:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Hey Jonathan, : The screenshot thingy is doable from the items which are offered too. Yust screenshot it, go to paint, paste, move it to the upper left corner and narrow the area which is shown in Paint down to only the item you want to show or the other stuff you want to share. It's really easy. : The 'dots' you see are related to the ranking of the other person. If that person is 25 levels (?) higher then you, it gets one 'star' added. At 50 two, at 75 three, and over 100 four stars. The exact amount of shop level differences aren't known to me, but can easily be found out. I am not sure if it does mean anything related to an added bonus when you indeed achieve succes towards someone 'stronger' then yourself. : Still would love to see you copy paste research line/ buyers/ suggestions from other pages along with the template (that green puzzle icon at the top if you click on the source code button) : Suggestions Hey hey, I've seen that you are upgrading a lot of suggestions % for items. That's a lot of work you are doing, but it might be a waste, since it depends on a class a lot. % for suggestion works pretty much like this: A base % is class-based for a given item. After that: - if you don't have item that a buyer wants and suggest something else, that's a basic suggestion % for the class - but if the suggested item is of the same type of item that buyer wanted, the % is doubled (+% from haggle skill is applied after that) - if you suggest when you have the item that buyer wants and after you haggled, the % is halved - if you suggest when you have the item that buyer wants and you didn't haggle you are pretty much screwed (i haven't work this one out, but the negative bonus to % is pretty huge; it's way easier to suggest after haggle) Cheers, Gralcio It's merely a guide and gives a range of percentages, otherwise new players would be completely in the dark. And to give a percentage to every single class would be unwieldy. I find my percentages to be pretty consistent. Of course, your mileage and that of everyone else will vary. Cheers, JonathanHuff 06:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) But those % are more or less defined already in acceptance-by-class. I mean, it's still kind of useful for total newbies. If you enjoy doing it and are aware of that, it's fine. Just wanted to be sure that you are aware of how it works in general and that it's a bit redundant :) BTW. those bonuses i mentioned of course stack, so if for example you haggled on an instrument from bard and after that suggested, let's say, celestial pipes, it will go with standard % (since it's halved from suggest after haggle but also doubled from instrument to instrument suggestion) ---- Hi: Can you please give some clearer examples with specifics and explain more clearly? Thanks JonathanHuff 08:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : What a nice comments here Gralcio. Love to here more about it. Have said so on your talk page too. Could you add this on a page or create a different page with this kind of research results? Maybe add it to a strategy guide or something or the items acceptance page. : Don't look Really, don't look. You might get shocked at what you see: Naughty one! You clicked, i noticed! Congrats with being the runner up most important contributor to this wiki! And do not attempt to over rule me eh ;) I still have to be the king of this wiki! ;) Greetz Categorization Hi Jonathan, I noticed you added some odd categories lately to pages. Category weaponry is a top kind of category, where subcategories swords and such fall under. For an item you need to put the sword category in rather then and sword and weaponry. If it is one handed or two handed that is smart to add too. So with Lightbearer for instance: Sword, One handed sword, Crafter1, Crafter2, Co-op recipe The category healer does not exist yet. Might want to change that on Power of oceans. It is a Consumables, Potions and Sorceress category though (all potions are Sorceress only). Thanks for the compliment on my blog, i guess you where onto the needle for comments on blog posts? Thanks for the information and correction, I'm still learning my way around here. That was my first attempt at adding categories, Cheers JonathanHuff 09:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Page creation and uploads Check your naming schema for all uploads. they aren't descriptive of what the picture may be at all. ActiveUnique 16:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) What do I need to do? JonathanHuff 16:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yust name a picture the full name of what it is, so people who are looking up the pictures find the right picture by it's name. Simple, easy, and stops from having 10 million of the same pictures uploaded ;) Alright, I thought the name.jpg wouldn't matter since I named it correctly when they asked me to upload it and give it a name. (above line was written by JonathanHuff) It does matter when you want to look up whether a picture is already on the server or not. If you are being very short in the names it's only doable to look those pictures up by hand (going through the entire database) which is not done by many, thus multiple same kind pictures show up, which is unneccessary. Page deletion Hi, Reply can be found here Just remember in a future wiki that you don't actually need to delete pages unless you are trying to erase the history, it takes less memory for a server to have a blank page when it does its routine checks. ActiveUnique 14:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a nice to know thing Dear John, Reading your strategy guide i would like to give you a heads up on something not many people know: When you hit shop level 100 the recipes offered to you either completely stop or the percentage gets ultra low. Also when you hit shop level 100 you will get a MUCH lower percentage of rare items from adventurers, but a hugely increased amount of gold. You also get 20 or 30 special materials but at a lower rate then under shop level 100. Might be good to know! Request Hi, I removed the headings number 2 (which makes your text go bold and larger, as well as makes a table of content when there are 4 or more) from your strategy guide. At the button line above the edit box at the very left you see a drop down menu, which displays normal by default. Click that and you will see headings standing. Headings number 2 make the table of content come up like #bla die bla #info #more info Heading number 3 makes the ToC display paragraphs like this #bla die bla ##bla bla ##diebla ##and more Hope this helps. Also see here for more clear info on this. Gave you rollback option Dear John, As very active user on this wiki i have given you some more rights, namely the option to rollback a specific contribution made. Rollback is usefull when you see vandalism so you can simply click the rollback button on the history tab of a page to have it automatically roll back the made changes. That can also be done for a line of changes made by a user. Thanks for all small changes and updates you made! Reply on your comment regarding sept. 1 update Have replied here. Don't forget to sign your messages! Good work my friend! I see you are still going strong! Yust for your information: Current amount of views PER DAY: 55 - 75K! Both Active and myself aren't playing the game anymore, and i notice the updates have drastically changed some game mechanics. So... you think you can cope with that? ;) new things I love to hear your input on the new top navigation, templates added (Talk Back; Vandalism, Username). Also userboxes (Userbox ranking on sales ; Ubx ranking on gold ; Ubx showing age ; and some on origin of users like US, UK, NL.) Reply Could use some help Dear Jonathan, I know you have been doing a VERY great deal with helping out on this wiki. Recently the admin group has been granted information which is really good to have on the wiki. It is however a bit much. Would you be so kind to if you feel like helping out to inserting this information onto the wiki? It will certainly give the wiki a massive boost in valuable information. Thanks for considering it. Reply Dear Jonathan, Welcome back! I have replied to your request at my talk page, please keep the conversation there so reply back at that page. Thanks